La Corda d'Oro with a Mix of Magic
by Dragon Violist
Summary: A mix of old and new friendships. Includes La Corda d'Oro, Code Lyoko, Xiao-lin Showdown, Harry Potter, Avatar  the Last Air Bender  and Fruits Basket. Sorry bad summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: La Corda d'Oro

A/N: Hi everyone…I'm new at writing fanfics… so hope you enjoy my story…sorry it might be a bit confusing

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro, Code Lyoko, Xiao-lin Showdown, Harry Potter, Avatar (the Last Air Bender) and Fruits Basket.

La Corda d'Oro: After concours but before Len Leaves

Code Lyoko: Before William and defeating X.A.N.A.

Xiao-lin Showdown: Before Chase young and everyone, only with Jack Spicer and Wuya

Harry Potter: After defeating Voldemort but before graduation

Avatar: After defeating the Fire Lord

Fruits Basket: After curse is broken and Kyo and Tohru after staying with Kazuma-shishou

A/N: Language does not apply to this fanfic the all speak the same language.

**Chapter 1: La Corda d'Oro- Seisou Academy. After classes.**

Kazuki spots Kahoko standing by the fairy statue.

**Kazuki:** "Kaho-chan!"

**Kahoko:** " Hi Hihara-sempai!"

**Kazuki:** "What are you doing Kaho-chan?"

**Kahoko: **"Waiting for Mio and Nao."

**Kazuki: **"Cool! Hey my cousin and his friends are coming over from France." He sounds really excited.

**Kahoko: **"That's cool! What are they like?"

**Kazuki: **"I don't know really, I've never met them before. They're just visiting for a few weeks but they'll be students here in that time."

**Kahoko:** "Wow, I wonder if they're like Hihara-sempai."

**Kazuki: **"What do you mean?" Kazuki exclaims looking flustered.

**Kahoko: **"Well you're always so upbeat and happy." Kahoko smiles.

Kazuki smiles back.

Ryotoro comes up.

**Ryotoro: **"Yo, what's up?" Ryotoro greets.

**Kazuki: **"Tsuchiura-kun!"

**Kahoko:** "Hi Tsuchiura-kun, Kazuki's cousin is coming to visit from France."

**Ryotoro: **"Oi, that'll be interesting."

**Kazuki:** "Yep!"

**Ryotoro: **"When are they coming?" asked Ryotoro.

**Kazuki: **"They should arrive today…Oh dang it! I have to go home and clean. Catch you later bye Kaho-chan! Tsuchiura-kun!"

**Kahoko: **" Bye Hihara-sempai!"

As Kazuki leaves Mio and Nao come into view running and out of breath.

**Nao:** "Sorry Kaho-chan, but we have to go help out with the school play for the festival, so we can't go to the cake shop today."

**Kahoko:** "Don't worry it's fine. We'll go tomorrow." Kahoko says smiling.

**Mio and Nao: **" Bye Kaho-chan!" Mio and Nao say in unison as they run of towards the gym.

**Kahoko: **" Oh no! I forgot to tell Tsukimori-kun that I was meeting Mio and Nao. I'll just go over to the practice rooms. Hopefully he won't be to mad.

Ryotoro doesn't look that happy at the mention of Tsukimori-kun.

"Bye Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko sprints off towards the practice rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Code Lyoko

A/N: Hi everyone…I'm new at writing fanfics… so hope you enjoy my story…sorry it might be a bit confusing

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro, Code Lyoko, Xiao-lin Showdown, Harry Potter, Avatar (the Last Air Bender) and Fruits Basket.

La Corda d'Oro: After concours but before Len Leaves

Code Lyoko: Before William and defeating X.A.N.A.

Xiao-lin Showdown: Before Chase young and everyone, only with Jack Spicer and Wuya

Harry Potter: After defeating Voldemort but before graduation

Avatar: After defeating the Fire Lord

Fruits Basket: After curse is broken and Kyo and Tohru after staying with Kazuma-shishou

A/N: Language does not apply to this fanfic the all speak the same language.

**Chapter 2: Code Lyoko-France International Airport**

**Odd: **"So you guys ready?" Odd asks the Lyoko game.

**Yumi: **"Yeah," she says holding her suitcase.

**Ulrich:** "Yep, It's nice of your cousin to invite us to Japan," replied Ulrich.

**Jeremy "**Definitely. Luckily I found the program that should keep X.A.N.A. at bay temporarily."

**Aelita:** "Yeah nice going Jeremy."

**Jeremy: **"Thanks Aelita," Jeremy says to the pink-headed girl blushing.

**Odd**: "Okay Let's check-in. Then we can find our gate."

After checking in and finding the gate they wait to board.

**Ulrich"** This is taking forever. When does boarding start?" Ulrich asks impatiently.

**Intercom:** _"Boarding for flight 35 is about to begin."_

**Ulrich:** "Yes, finally!"

**Yuki:** " Well what do you expect? We came 2 hours early." Yuki observes.

**Odd:** "Hey, my dad said to get here early because it takes a while to go through check in and security, so don't blame me." Odd retorts.

**Aelita:** "Hey guys it's our turn."


	3. Chapter 3: Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Hi everyone…Sorry I've been taking so long to update, my typing is very slow and I've been watching Doctor Who.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro, Code Lyoko, Xiao-lin Showdown, Harry Potter, Avatar (the Last Air Bender) and Fruits Basket.

La Corda d'Oro: After concours but before Len Leaves

Code Lyoko: Before William and defeating X.A.N.A.

Xiao-lin Showdown: Before Chase young and everyone, only with Jack Spicer and Wuya

Harry Potter: After defeating Voldemort but before graduation

Avatar: After defeating the Fire Lord

Fruits Basket: After curse is broken and Kyo and Tohru after staying with Kazuma-shishou

A/N: Language does not apply to this fanfic the all speak the same language.

**Omi:** Okay today we will be learning about balance. You must have good balance to learn Kung Fu.

Omi says standing on a thin metal pipe.

**Ri: **Okay whatever you say.

Ri walks over to Omi and pokes Omi who then falls over.

**Kimiko: **Rimundo!

Kimiko punches him as Dojo comes towards them.

**Dojo: **Hey guys! A new shen gong wu has revealed itself; it's called the Sirens Harp.

**Omi: **Oh, so it's like one of Kimiko's police cars with lights?

**Kimiko:** Sorry Omi, that's the wrong type of siren.

**Ri: **Hey, isn't this type of siren like a Greek monster thing.

**Dojo: **Yeah, this siren leads sailors to their doom with singing a beautiful song.

**Clay: **So this shen gong wu lures anybody you want to come to you with a song?

**Dojo: **Exactly, at least if I remember correctly.

**Master Fung:** Ri has the Sword of the Storm, Kimiko has the Eye of Dashi, Omi has the Orb of Tsunami, and Clay has the Fist of Tebigong.

Dojo grows to a full size dragon and takes off with the others on his back.

**Dojo:** Guys I know where it is but it's really faint. Kimiko where are we headed?

**Kimiko: **My GPS says we're headed towards my home country, Japan.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Potter

A/N: Hi everyone…I've just noticed how short these are, sorry 'bout that. I think they'll be longer after I get all the intros done.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro, Code Lyoko, Xiao-lin Showdown, Harry Potter, Avatar (the Last Air Bender) and Fruits Basket.

La Corda d'Oro: After concours but before Len Leaves

Code Lyoko: Before William and defeating X.A.N.A.

Xiao-lin Showdown: Before Chase young and everyone, only with Jack Spicer and Wuya

Harry Potter: After defeating Voldemort but before graduation

Avatar: After defeating the Fire Lord

Fruits Basket: After curse is broken and Kyo and Tohru after staying with Kazuma-shishou

A/N: Language does not apply to this fanfic the all speak the same language.

**Hermione: **I wonder what McGonagall wants.

**Ron: **Yeah, I mean we've defeated the Dark Lord; maybe it's about graduation.

**Harry:** Well we'll find out soon enough.

They had just walked up to the great stone eagle and told it the password that McGonagall had given them. They kept wondering what was up as they entered her office, which had once been Dumbledore's.

**McGonagall: **Welcome you three, I've called you here today, because an international wizards conference is coming up and you've been asked to attend. It is a three-day long event and we shall be sending you a week in advance to rest and to get used to Japan, where it will be held. Any questions?

**Harry: ** Um, will anyone else be able to come?' he said thinking of Ginny.

**McGonagall: **No I'm sorry, the invitation was only extended to you three. And don't worry you'll be back for graduation. Oh and Mr. Weasley, I've asked your dad if we could borrow that flying car now that it's been fixed.

**Ron: **Oh, yes ma'am.

**Hermione: **When will we be leaving?

**McGonagall: **This evening, is that all right?

**All three: **Yes ma'am.

**McGonagall: **That'll be now. You are dismissed.

After everything was packed, they said their good byes. The car which had become rusty from being in the Dark forest for about five years, still runs thanks to Ron's dad. They took off without running into the Whomping Willow, but suddenly the car changed course, and instead of going southeast towards Japan, it made a sharp turn towards the North Pole.

**Ron: **Um Hermione? Japans the other way right?

**Hermione: **I don't know why the car changed course, but we're almost to the Arctic Circle.

**Harry: **Any idea on how to fix it?

**Hermione: **No, not really.

**Ron: **That's not good.

**Harry:** Hey, what's that?

They all look to a strange cloud formation that they were heading for. It was black and looked like a tunnel, with lightning coming from it.

**Hermione:** I think it's a portal. These kinds are really rare. I've heard only two people have ever survived them. Others never came back.

The car entered the tunnel and a flash of blue light exploded around them. They weren't on Earth anymore.


End file.
